


Our Hearts Are Restless Until They Rest in You

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith idolizes, and that’s a sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Are Restless Until They Rest in You

Lance had been an altar boy in childhood.

When he had heard, Keith imagined, unwillingly: white robes, melting candles, formidable crosses, a glowing halo floating an inch above that little stubborn tuft of hair, as stubborn as the owner—like a fiction or a play or a daydream. It was like that occasionally, when it came to Lance, that sometimes it felt like he was made up of impossible things instead of something real.

It wasn’t like they had sat down and talked about religious preferences over a goo-dinner gone awry; Keith had simply spotted a rosary, polished and sparkling as any of Lance’s other belongings, hanging preciously in the blue lion’s cockpit through the pilot window, and chalked up a sensible conclusion from there. Lance, unsurprisingly, wasn’t the bible-thumping, glory-glory-til-kingdom-come sort of fellow, praying before bed or whispering thanks before meals. He was just the sort to say _thank God_ after a near death Voltron-related experience and the sort to mean it. Keith hadn’t laced that much depth to his words in a lifetime, but Lance managed to do it every morning he addressed him by name.

There weren’t any churches in space, barring Lance from keeping his weekly sabbath. It was something he’d only mentioned once in passing, the picture of nonchalance— _They only let me leave for the Garrison after I told them there’d be a chaplain. Mama’ll flip when she finds out I missed Easter mass. She used to tell me,_ el espacio es un lugar sin Dios _, and I’d be like, well, so’s Miami! She goes there for the slots sometimes, y’know, she and my grandma._

Back home, Keith’s only faith had been the earth beneath his grimy boots, and when that was gone, the constant of the wide blue sky, and when even that was gone, the head on his shoulders. A lonely faith, but a faith in itself.

But Lance’s lashes turned tawny in sunlight and his throaty laugh was gritty and warm and the longer Keith got to know him the more he supposed, _oh, alright, you got me_ , maybe God did exist, at least in that smile, because surely there lived something miraculous with a face like that.

Their first time kissing, all chapped lips and quiet breaths and light touches, an irrational flicker of fear sliced Keith’s mind when the other boy retreated after the initial peck, suddenly remembering the ominous beads on Blue’s dashboard and thinking if the word _sin_  was mentioned he’d die—his heart would cave in, collapse, flatline—but all Lance did was cover his mouth with his fist and mutter, blushing and breathless, “I’ve always wondered how it’d feel.”

“To be with a boy?”

He shook his head. “To be with you.”

_Space is a godless place_ , Lance’s mother had said, and Keith wasn’t sure he’d ever figure out if it was true or not, nor was he sure how much it mattered in the long run. It was already possible the assurance of Lance simply breathing beside him would be the closest thing Keith would ever get to salvation, and he would even take up praying in this place without a god if it meant he’d be able to keep that.


End file.
